Always Be My Baby
by babyxgirl928
Summary: AU.What would you do if you love somebody but your parents doesn't aprove of it? How will Shane and Mitchie deal with this? Read the story and find out. ShanexMitchie MitchiexOC ShanexOC FIRST STORY! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Excuse me, Mr. Gray, the wedding is about to start. Where's Shane?" A man asked. Mr. Gray turned to his wife, "Where's your son?" Mrs. Gray shrugged, "I don't know."

A car pulled over Mitchie's driveway. "Mitchie!" a man shouted. Connie Torres looked outside to see who it was. "Mitchie! Shane's here!" Connie shouted, and told Shane to come in. "Mitchie! Come on, we're going to be late!" Shane stated. "I'm coming!" Mitchie came running down the stairs, stopped to say goodbye to her mother before getting in the car. Befor they leave, Shane said, "Goodbye, Mrs. Torres!" "Shane, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me, Connie!" Shane and Mitchie chuckled. "Ok, Connie. See you later!" And they drove off.

Shane and Mitchie came running down towards the church and eventually separated ways. Shane went to the side of the groom, fixing his tux. "What's up dude?" He asked. The groom just nodded.

After the wedding, they went to the wedding reception. "Hey, Shane! You will be sitting at the sponsor's table." The man points at Mitchie and their friends, "You will be sitting at table 86, with the photographers." Shane shook his head. "No, Jerry, they're my friends. They have to sit in front." "But, you're friends from Johnsons will be sitting there." "Well, they could sit with them." Shane said. "But I have strict instruction from your dad." Jerry whispered. "Jerry."

"No, Shane, it's okay." Mitchie said, as she tugged on Shane's sleeve. "Actually, we'd rather sit at that table. So, no matter how many foods we take, no one will notice." Mitchie said. "Fine, let's go guys!" Shane said to the group. And they all followed him.

Sarah Gray, Shane's little sister, is sitting on Mitchie's lap, laughing. But, then, her mom came. "Excuse me. Sarah, your cousins are looking for you." Mrs. Gray said. "But, I don't want to play them. I want to stay here with Mitchie." Mitchie smiled at Sarah. "They'll get upset." Mrs. Gray took Sarah and look sternly at Mitchie. Sarah looked sadly at Mitchie, while Mitchie forced a smile.

How was it? This is my first story, so tell me what you think. Oh, just to let you know, Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and some of the gang will be in this story. But, just as minor characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or it's characters, I only own Sean Gray, his wife and Sarah Gray

* * *

Chapter 2

Mitchie's POV

"Mitchie, I just don't get why Shane's parents doesn't like you." Caitlyn said. "I agree with Caitlyn, Mitch. You're a great girl, and Shane really loves you. Don't they see that?" Tess added. "I don't know." I sighed. "Shane's parents are more interested at their family business than their son's life. I mean, look at Sean." I pointed at the groom. "They made him marry the girl he doesn't love, just to save their family business. Sooner or later, they'll do the same with Shane." I looked at Shane and saw that the congressman's daughter is flirting with him. I was slightly pissed, but laughed at the sight of Shane's irritated face.

Shane's POV

When will this girl leave me alone? She just keeps on talking and talking, and I don't even know what she's talking about. I looked back at Mitchie and saw that she was also looking at me. "Are you okay?" I mouthed. She just nodded and smiled. I smiled back.

I looked at the dance floor and saw my brother dancing with his wife, Cindy. Man, I feel sorry for both of them, especially, Sean. He was about to propose to his girlfriend, until our parents told him he was going to marry one of their friends daughter, just to save each other's family business. Sean didn't want to, of course. But, our parents threatened him and said that he won't be getting any of his inheritance. With that, Sean, agreed. If I were him, I wouldn't agree to it. I'll be able to live without my parent's money, as long as I have the girl that I love.

**

* * *

****So, how was it? I know it's shorter, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock, its characters and the song Last Dance.

* * *

Chapter 3

Shane's POV

"Shane, let's dance!" Alexis, the congressman's daughter, said. Alexis and I went to the dance floor. I am really not enjoying this at all. This girl doesn't know how to dance. "OW!" I screeched. Oh, did I mention that she keeps on stepping on my foot? "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Alexis said. "No, it's okay." I said, holding my patience. But, if she steps on my foot one more time, I swear I'm going to punch this girl's face.

"So, your brother seems to be happy with his wife." She said. "Um, yeah, he sure is…happy." I answered. Obviously, my brother isn't happy. Can't she see that? "I heard you're in a band, right?" Alexis asked. I nodded. "Will you be able to perform for my cousin's wedding next week?" "We can't, we'll be going on a vacation at Australia." I replied. She nodded disappointingly.

* * *

No one's POV

"I heard that the Robinson Corp. are going against your company, is that true?" One of Mr. Gray's friends said. "Whether it's true or not, they won't be able to beat my company. I have Congressman Smith on my side." Mr. Gray said, proudly. "You really are in good terms with Congressman Smith. You're relationship will be even stronger if your son and Congressman Smith's daughter get married. Alexis seem to be interested on Shane." Another of Mr. Gray's friends said. Mr. Gray smirks.

"KISS!!" Everyone cheered. The bride and groom stood up and gave each other a peck on the lips. Mr. Gray smiled widely and looked at Shane's table. Finding that he wasn't there, he looked at Mitchie's table and saw that she and her friends weren't there, either. Mr. Gray looked around the room for them, until he heard music. A door opened and revealed Shane and Jason holding a guitar, Nate on the keyboard, James on the drums and Mitchie, Caitlyn and Tess are singing.

(_Mitchie singing, _**Caitlyn singing, **Tess singing, _**all of them singing**_)

_Ooh ooh_

_I need you, by me,_

_Beside me, to guide me, _

_To hold me, to scold me,_

_Cause when I'm bad,_

_I'm so so bad_

So let's dance, the last dance

Let's dance, the last dance

Let's dance this last dance tonight

The bride and groom stood up and went to the dance floor. Most of the people did the same, but some stayed and just clapped their hands and tapping their foot. Sean smiled at his brother, when Shane saw him, he smiled back.

_**Oh I need you, by me,**_

_**Beside me, to guide me,**_

_**To hold me, to scold me,**_

_**Cause when I'm bad**_

_**I'm so so bad**_

**So let's dance, the last dance,**

**Let's dance, the last dance**

**Let's, this last dance tonight**

_Yeah, will you be my Mr. Right?_

_Can you fill my appetite?_

**I can't be sure**

**That you're the one for me**

But all that I ask

Is that you dance with me

Dance with me, dance with me, yeah

_**So let's dance, **_**this last dance**

_**Let's dance, **_this last dance

_**Let's dance, **__this last dance tonight_

Everybody applauded when Mitchie belted out that last note. Mitchie chuckled and looked at Shane. Shane smiled.

"Wow, Shane's friend is an amazing singer!" Congressman Smith commented. Mr. Gray just looked at Congressman Smith, and he and Mrs. Gray shared a look that shows disappointment on their faces.

* * *

How was it? Review and tell me! Oh and James is an original character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Camp Rock! Disney owns it. I also don't own Dencio's. Dencio's is a restaurant at the Philippines.

* * *

Chapter 4

Mitchie's POV

After the wedding reception, Shane and I took a walk at the park. "Why are you so jealous of Alexis?" Shane asked. "She's the daughter of a congressman; she came from a wealthy family, and very beautiful." I said. "The reason why I'm so jealous is that your family wants her for you. I can't do anything about that." Shane turned me to face him and held my face with his hands. "My family may want Alexis for me, but Shane Grey, only want, Mitchie Torres in his life." Shane said. I sighed. "You don't seem convinced." He said. Shane sighed. "Fine, then I'll just prove it to you." I didn't know what he meant, so I looked at him, confused.

He ran to the middle of the park and called everybody. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Listen, everyone!" Every single person at the park looked at him. "Shane, what are you doing?" I asked. "Wait, just listen." "No, Shane, stop what you're doing, this instant." I demanded, but Shane, being his stubborn self, ignored me.

"Everyone, listen up! I want everybody to know that Mitchie Torres is the only girl in Shane Grey's life. And no one, not even my parents, can stop me from loving Ms. Torres. So, I am here and swear to love no one else, other than the lovely Michelle Torres." Shane looked at me, smiling. He took a step forward, "Do you believe me now?" He asked. I gave him a peck on the lips. "Does that answer question?" Shane smiled, and gave me a sweet kiss. We then heard every one cheer. Shane smiled at them and so did I. "Thank you all for listening! Good night!" said Shane.

* * *

The next day, Shane, told our friends on what happened last night. "You know what, dude, you are not the Shane that I used to know when we were kids." Nate said. "Yeah, man, I'd never thought you would be able to announce the girl you love to strangers." Jason commented. "Well, what can I say? Mitchie changed me from a jerk to a real man." Shane said, smiling at me. I blushed and he laughed.

"Hey, you guys are here again?" my uncle Dencio said. "Uncle, you know we're always here." I said, laughing. Dencio's (a bar that is owned by my uncle) is our favorite place to hang out; we're here practically every day. "Mitchie, why don't you and Shane sing some song for us?" He said. I looked at Shane and he nodded. We all stood up, Shane and I grabbed a microphone.

(_Mitchie singing, _**Shane singing, **_**Both singing**_)

**We were as one babe**

**For a moment in time**

**And it seemed everlasting**

**That you would always be mine**

_Now you want to be free_

_So I'm letting you fly_

_Cause I know in my heart babe_

_Our love will never die_

_No!_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

**Girl, don't you know you can't escape me**

**Ooh darling cause you'll always my baby**

_**And we'll linger on**_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

**No way you're never gonna shake me**

_**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

Shane and I looked at each other and smiled. Both of us know that our love for each other will never die.

_I ain't gonna cry no_

_And I won't beg you to stay_

_If you're determined to leave boy_

_I will not stand in your way_

**But inevitably you'll be back again**

**Cause you know in your heart babe**

**Our love will never end no**

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

**Girl, don't you know you can't escape me**

**Ooh darling cause you'll always my baby**

_**And we'll linger on**_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

**No way you're never gonna shake me**

_**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

**I know that you'll be back girl**

_When you're days and your nights get a little bit colder ooohhh_

_**I know that, you'll be right back, babe**_

_**Oh, baby believe it's only a matter of time**_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I'm a part of you indefinitely_

**Girl, don't you know you can't escape me**

**Ooh darling cause you'll always my baby**

_**And we'll linger on**_

_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_

**No way you're never gonna shake me**

_**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

Shane and I looked deeply at each other's eyes. As our faces get closer, our lips touched, and soon we were in passionate kiss. When we broke apart, minutes after, I saw our friends smile at us. We smiled back at them, and hugged.

* * *

Did you like it? Review and tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

I just want every one to know, that, Shane, Jason and Nate aren't Connect Three and Tess Tyler isn't the daughter of Tj Tyler like in the movie. They are all regular people. Shane's family are not that rich, even though, they have a family business. Their family business isn't as strong as it used to be. They stayed in business because of the help coming from Congressman Smith.

* * *

Chapter 5

Mitchie's POV

The whole gang was at my house, just hanging out and talking about our one month trip to Australia. "I can't wait to go to Australia!" Tess exclaimed. "There are so many stores to go shopping at!"

"Tess, is shopping all you think about?" James teased.

Tess, who played along, put a finger on her chin and thought for a minute. "Yeah, pretty much." She answered. We laughed.

"Yeah, but, we won't be going there 'til a couple of days." James said. We froze. Unfortunately, no one had packed our stuff, yet. And we're leaving in two days!

"Don't tell me, none of you had packed, yet?" Shane asked.

"Oh, like, you already packed." I said.

"Yeah, actually, my stuff is all ready." He answered. We stared at him, disbelief.

"Why, all of sudden, you of all people, became the first one to be ready?" Nate asked, curiously. "You're always the last one to get ready."

Nate's right, Shane is always the last one to get ready. Like, last time we had a trip to Florida, he started packing his stuff 2 hours before we'll leave to the airport.

"We might be in an alternate universe." Jason said. I chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny!" Shane said, sarcastically. "I am just sick of you guys rushing me and blaming me for causing us to be late every time."

"Well, that's because you always cause us to be late." James pointed out. Shane glared at him, and we laughed.

"Oh-kay, then, we better get going. We still need to pack our stuff, so Mr. used-to-be-late-but-now-the-first-one-to-be-ready won't rush us or blame us for causing us to be late on our flight, like we used to blame him." Caitlyn said, smirking at Shane, who just rolled his eyes.

* * *

All of them left, except for Shane. He stayed at my room and watched me pack my stuff.

"Are you going to help me pack?" I asked, as I pull out my suit case from my closet.

Shane shook his head, "Nope." I gasped.

"Jerk." I said. I grabbed one of my clothes that I was about to pack and throw it at Shane, not bothering what it was.

"Wow, so is this the price for calling me a jerk?" He said. I looked at him and saw that I threw him one of my bras. My eyes widened, I grabbed my bra out of Shane's hand and my face turned like a tomato.

"You know what; you may call me a jerk as many times as you want. As long as you throw me what you just threw at me a minute ago." Shane said, laughing. I glared at him and punched his arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shane exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get for being a pervert." He rolled his eyes. I smiled.

"So, how long have you been packed and ready?" I asked, curiously.

"I don't know, a week, maybe. Not sure." He answered.

"You've been packed for a week!?" I exclaimed. "Why so early?"

"I just can't wait to go to Australia." He answered. I gave him a you-better-tell-me-the-truth look.

He sighed. "Okay, I mean it when I said I can't wait to go to Australia. But, that's because, next week, my whole family will be going with the Smith's family to Hawaii. I surely don't want to go to Hawaii with Congressman Smith's daughter." He shivered by thought of having Alexis all over him for a full week.

"The real reason is that, I can't wait to spend some alone time with my girl." He said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He then leaned forward and we shared a sweet, yet, passionate kiss.

* * *

So, how was it? I love the part when Mitchie threw her bra at Shane. It was so funny!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock or its characters! Disney owns it! All I own is the plot, all of them being regular peopl, James, Alexis and some other characters that are not in the movie.

* * *

Chapter 6

Mitchie's POV

So, today's the day that we will be going to Australia. I quickly got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom.

By the time I finished taking a shower, I heard Shane's voice calling me. "Give me 15 minutes!" I yelled.

Right after I finished, I grabbed my suit cases and drag it down the stairs. "Let me help you with that." Shane offered. He then took my 3 of my 5 suit cases.

"Why the heck you have so many suit cases?" Shane grumbled.

"We'll be there for a whole month, and you wouldn't know what the weather is for that full month." I explained.

As Shane put my suit cases in the hood, I said goodbye to my parents. "Bye mom! I'm going to miss you so much?" I said, hugging my mother, tight.

"I'm going to miss you, too, sweetheart!" My mom cried.

"Uh, mom, you have to let go now." I said, knowing that my mom won't let me go.

"Oh, sorry." she said, finally letting go.

"Bye, dad." I said.

"What, no hug for your dad?" He said. I chuckled and gave my dad a hug.

"Wow, time flies by fast. Yesterday, you don't want to go anywhere without your mother or I. Now, you're going half way across the country with your boyfriend." My dad said.

"You know, what, dad. You sound more like a mother than a father." I said laughing. He rolled his eyes.

"I can't help it!" He said. All of us laugh.

"So, Shane, don't you dare hurt my little girl here, or else." My dad threatened.

"No worries, sir. I wouldn't want to hurt her, either. But, if I did, you don't have to beat me up, because I'll be beating myself up much worse than you would do to me." Shane answered. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Glad to here that, Shane." My dad said, giving Shane a hug.

"Okay, time to go. Let's go, Mitchie." Shane said. "Bye Andrew, Connie!" Shane waved to my parents. I gave them one last hug and walked towards Shane's car. They waved one last time and headed to the airport.

* * *

Shane's POV

When we got to the airport, all of our friends were there already, goofing around. Jason was practicing his spinning that he had been planning on doing while playing the guitar, but he did too many spins, he ended up getting dizzy. **(Think of the spins Kevin did at Camp Rock during the song "Play My Music")**

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Mitchie said, hugging everybody.

"Hey, Mitch! How are you doing?" Jason said who is still dizzy from doing the spinning. But, instead of hugging Mitchie, he hugged an old lady instead.

"Young man, get off my grand mother or I'll beat you up." The lady's grand son said.

"Oh, Harold, this man is just being sweet." The old lady said, smiling at Jason.

"Um…uh…s-sorry for disturbing you." Jason stuttered. Harold glared at him, as he and his grand mother walk away.

"You know, Jason, I didn't know you have some affectionate feelings towards old people." Caitlyn teased. We all laughed. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I told you, you gotta stop doing the spins." I said.

"No way, I'm so close on doing it perfectly." Jason answered.

"Yeah, and you're so close on having old ladies coming after you." Nate commented. Again, we all laughed.

"Flight 81 to Sydney, Australia, boarding." A lady in the intercom announced.

We all grabbed our suit cases and headed to our gate.

_Sydney, Australia, here we come! _I thought, smiling.

* * *

Haha Jason is funny! The next chapter will be about their trip to Australia. There will be Smitchie romance going on. Please review!!

It's been a long time since I've been in an airport (I was 9 back then and I'm turning 14 next month), so I don't remeber what was going on.


	7. AN: Important!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know this isn't an update, and I apologize for not updating. But, I have been pretty busy. I had to finish my summer reading.

School starts next week, so I don't know when I will be able to update. Plus, I'm having a little writer's block.

So, this story will be on hiatus for a while.

I'm really sorry. Hope you all understand.


End file.
